


Five Minutes After

by Shayheyred



Category: due South
Genre: Episode: Victoria's Secret epilogue, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayheyred/pseuds/Shayheyred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't cry. Move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Minutes After

_Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God!_

No, no nononononono—  
Oh my God, dead, he's—  
What do I—  
I have to, I've got to, I've got to—  
 _Oh my God, what do I do? What—_

Shut up. Just _shut up!_

Breathe. Breathe. Come on, breathe.  
Again.  
Again.  
There.  
 _There._

Okay.

Think, I have to, what do I, what should I—  
 _Oh God he's—_  
Shut up. Inside. Go. Inside.

Toilet, find the—  
Lock it. Lock, lock, lock.  
Think, let me think.  
 _Oh, Christ!_

Breathe. No, don't you cry, you hear me? You hear me? Don't you fucking cry over him!  
Jesus Christ maybe—  
maybe he's not, he's not dead—  
 _Stop it._  
Forget it.  
Forget him.

I look—Christ, my face.  
Shit, don't I have a lipstick? Where the hell did I lose—oh, okay, good.  
Good. Better. Eyeliner? No, damn it. Wait — Okay, mascara, whatever, that'll do.  
There. There. Good. You look good. _Breathe._  
Kill for a cigarette.  
Huh. Don't have one fucking diamond left, and I want a fucking cigarette. Way to go, girl, way to fucking think about the fucking future.

Wait a minute. How much money do I have? Let me look—

Three hundred bucks, almost, okay, okay, good. That could take me to—  
Shit, where the hell is this going, anyway?  
Doesn't matter, doesn't matter.  
Okay.

Ready?

You look good.  
 _Breathe._  
Open the door.

Go find a seat. Find a seat.  
Grandmother type on left, student, two rows up, window seat open on left—  
No. Wait—  
Single man, 50ish, three rows up on right…Businessman?  
 _No wedding ring._

Go. _Go._

"Hello. Mind if I join you?"  


"Well, hello, Charles Meredith. How nice to meet you."  


"Victoria. Victoria…Fraser."


End file.
